Lifeline
by ravenclaw-scorceress29
Summary: Tai is a single father raising his teenage daughter. He's her sole carer and the person she can rely on more than anyone. So, how will she cope when his life hangs in the balance? Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything related to the franchise. All I own is the plot and my own characters.

A/N: After such a long time, I've finally come back to posting. I've been writing for my own personal enjoyment and out of that this story came together so I decided to post it. Hope you enjoy. Just a warning, you may need tissues.

 **Lifeline**

 **Prologue**

Imagine you are a young teenage girl and six years ago your mother died of cancer. From the age of eight, you are raised by your widowed father who works hard to keep you safe, loved and happy. He's your guiding light, your emotional support, taxi, coach and teacher while fulfilling the roles of both mother and father. The two of you are so close, you are practically inseparable. So then imagine how you would feel if tragedy struck and your father's life hung in the balance. Well, this situation became very real for one such teenage girl.

Like many stories of this nature, the day started like any other. A loud incessant beeping began ringing around the bedroom of a sleeping girl. Slowly, the girl began to stir. With a deep sigh, she turned on to her side and opened her eyes to spot the offending alarm clock. She reached out and firmly pressed the off button. With a yawn and a gradual stretch, fourteen-year-old Emiko Kamiya lay on her back for a few minutes, letting her body wake up. But, before she could drift back to sleep, she heard his voice.

"Emiko," He called, "Breakfast's nearly ready, Kiddo. Come on, we'll be late."

"Coming, Dad." She called back.

Outside in the kitchen, Emiko's father was already wide awake and ready for a busy day. Now in his forties, Tai was almost unrecognisable from that goggle wearing kid who helped save the digital and real worlds with his friends. He was now a highly respected ambassador, working to help maintain peace. The gravity defying hair of his formative years had been replaced by a much smarter cut but his free-spirited, outgoing personality was still mostly intact. As Emiko got herself dressed for school, Tai was finishing breakfast for them both. The house they called home contrasted strongly with the apartment Tai grew up in. It was in a much leafier part of the district with a small garden and no detached neighbours. Emiko spent her earlier childhood playing soccer with her cousins, friends and her father in the garden. As Tai dished up Emiko's breakfast, he quickly glanced at a white blossom tree that was in full bloom in the garden, closet to the back door. With a deep sigh, he smiled sadly to himself.

This tree was a reminder of the long emotional journey Tai and Emiko had endured together for the last six years. Before then, Emiko was blessed with the love and affection of two parents. Akira was one of the digidestined and she had been Tai's oldest friend when they two began dating in their teenage years. They were a strong couple and eventually got married then brought Emiko in to their lives. Akira was a dedicated mother, patient, compassionate, loving and beautiful. Emiko was the perfect addition to their little family, a bright and adorable baby girl. Those years were the most blissful Tai could remember.

But all of that was devastated when Akira was diagnosed with a rare and aggressive cancer. Emiko was only six and for the best part of two years, Akira underwent many different treatments to try and fight the cancer. She suffered through the side effects of these treatments with grace and determination to be there for Emiko and for Tai. However, nothing worked and the cancer took hold. Akira knew time was running out and opted out of any more attempts to kill the cancer. She wanted her last days to be free of the terrifying side-effects so she could spend quality time with her family. She bravely and gently prepared Emiko for when she was gone, explaining that she was going to die but that Emiko would be well looked after by their extended family and digidestined friends. A few months after Emiko's eighth birthday, Akira failed to wake up one morning. She had died in her sleep with Tai at her side.

In the days that followed, Tai struggled to grieve as he tried to keep things normal for Emiko. The devastation of losing his wife was much more that he could've imagined. The anger and sadness were overwhelming, compounded by the need to help Emiko through her grief too. The rest of the digidestined rallied around the father and daughter, helping to look after them both as Tai got back some sort of normality for his daughter. Thankfully though, they got through the upheaval and were closer than ever. The blossom tree was planted in the garden the day of Akira's birthday, a year or so after her death. Now, it was stood proud as a memorial to Akira's love for her family and to how far they had come.

Finally, Emiko emerged from her bedroom in her school uniform ready for day ahead. Like her mother before her, Emiko was dressed in the green, sailor-inspired uniform of her school. The bangs of her shoulder length brown hair were clipped off to the left side of her face. Tai, prepared for important meetings, was sporting a fresh clean white shirt, navy blue tie, navy trousers and polished black shoes. The jacket to go with the trousers was waiting with his high-grade briefcase. The pair sat down and ate breakfast together then it was time to head off. Emiko grabbed her bag as Tai picked up his briefcase then they went to the car. Most days, Emiko would walk to and from school alone or with friends, but today Tai was starting work later than usual so was taking the opportunity to spend more time with her. As they drove along, they were quickly singing along with the radio. As usual, it wasn't long before Emiko was put off by Tai.

"Dad! You're awful!" She laughed as Tai sang loudly and out of tune.

"Nonsense! Your old man's a natural." He playfully insisted.

Shaking her head, Emiko smiled brighter and continued singing. Later that day, she would be glad she had this seemingly insignificant moment with her father.

After an uneventful but fun drive, they pulled up outside the school gates where Emiko's friends were waiting. In this group of friends were Izzy's daughter, Isaye, Matt and Sora's daughter, Kita, Emiko's cousins, Shin and Kai, as well as her friends Rhea Ashara, Arashi Maeda and Sammy Hyomi. Emiko picked up her bag then leaned over and kissed Tai on the cheek. She then climbed out of the car with a bright smile.

"Have a good day." Tai called after her.

"You too," She called back, "love you, Dad."

Tai sat and watched, beaming as Emiko greeted her friends. She looked so happy, he could watch all day. Finally, with a sigh, he set off on the drive to his office, near the centre of the city.

The drive was pretty mundane now that Emiko wasn't in the passenger seat. Tai was used to driving with only the radio for company. This was the quiet time for him to mentally prepare for the busy day ahead. He could also appreciate the sentimental value of the car he drove. Most of his peers were business-like, driving German and Japanese saloons in black or grey. But Tai's stood out a bit more. As a birthday present, Akira surprised her husband with a brand new blue Aston Martin saloon. It was very comfortable and well-loved by both Tai and Emiko. It certainly made Tai's commute more interesting and held another memory of Akira.

Soon, he pulled up at a set of traffic signals, set on red, and waited patiently. After a few long seconds, the colour changed to green and he began to pull away. But then, for Tai at least, the next few moments were almost in slow motion. He suddenly heard screeching tyres to his right. He looked around in time to see the other car bearing down on him. Motorists watched helplessly, in horror, as the Aston Martin was slammed into so hard, it was thrown on to its side and dragged a few meters. When it finally came to a rest, Tai's world had gone completely black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the digimon franchise, I'm merely a humble fan sharing my love.

 **Lifeline**

 **Chapter 1**

Across town, in a smart apartment, TK was finally beginning his day. The blonde had followed his mother's footsteps and become a freelance journalist. He spent his days researching significant issues globally and locally and putting together articles for readers across Tokyo, mostly from his own home. Every morning, TK helped get his twin sons, Shin and Kai, get ready for school while Kari got ready to leave the house. Fulfilling her dream, Kari was working as an elementary school teacher so had to leave early enough to get to class in time. As she showered, dressed and beautified herself, TK made breakfast for the boys and made sure they got ready too. They were both perfect images of their parents, both were bright, optimistic, kind, polite boys, just how TK and Kari wanted them to be. However, it was when their Aunt Akira passed away that their parents saw the true nature of the boys. In those difficult days, they managed to put aside their own sadness to help look after Emiko as TK and Kari took care of Tai in his darkest times. They played with her, let her sleep with them and shared happy memories of their aunt. Six years on and TK was still very proud of how they conducted themselves at such young ages.

With Kari and the boys off to school, TK now had the apartment to himself as he set to work on his latest project. He settled himself at the kitchen table with his laptop open and a freshly made cup of coffee. As usual, he switched on a news channel on TV as a form of background noise. He had tried working in silence but it just made time drag on. The chatter of fellow news reporters actually helped him concentrate. However, he wasn't going to be concentrating for long. As he trawled through the research papers he had downloaded, he heard the smooth voice of the anchor woman turn very serious and almost grave.

" _Breaking news this morning of a very serious road collision affecting the downtown area_." She announced.

TK looked up and frowned at the footage in front of him. In the corner of a junction was utter carnage. Two cars, one t-boning the other, were static on the corner of the intersection with debris strewn behind them. Police, ambulances and fire brigade had encircled the two cars. Most of the emergency personal were working on the blue saloon lying on its side. The white car that had embedded itself in the blue car had its driver door open with three figures next to the door, two in police uniforms.

" _As you can see, the two cars are still where they came to a rest. We are told by eye-witnesses that the owner of the white Nissan was being chased by police when it ran a red light and smashed in to the blue Aston Martin. The Nissan driver appears to be relatively unharmed, as we see him being arrested. However, we believe the driver of the Aston Martin is still trapped inside. Paramedics and firemen are working to free the driver, who we believe to be male."_

TK watched intently as the view overhead switched to a view at eye level. The footage showed the once pristine Aston lying on its side. But something made TK's blood go cold. He recognised the car. His heart pounded as his eyes widened. A reporter on the scene began talking but TK could only just hear him.

" _This incident certainly wasn't intentional but I'm afraid it doesn't look good for the driver of this Aston Martin saloon, though emergency services are refusing to speak to us."_

The footage pulled out and now TK knew why he felt numb. He had seen this car hundreds of times in the past. It had picked up and dropped off his kids from home and school. It had been in the parking garage downstairs and admired by the schoolboys living in the apartment block. TK had found himself staring admiringly at it numerous times before as well. He and Kari had also been passengers in this special car plenty of times too.

"Tai!" TK gasped.

Meanwhile, oblivious to the news reports, Kari was in middle of teaching her class fractions. Her class were the age when her brother entered the digital world and she could sometimes imagine Tai, Akira, Sora and Matt sitting in these lessons, getting their heads around fractions and other equations. She enjoyed her job immensely. Seeing the pride in a child's eyes when they get the grades they wanted or get a complicated concept right was priceless and helping the less confident students find their feet and achieve was very fulfilling. This was especially poignant when she was given the privilege of teaching her own sons along with many of the other digidestined offspring, including her precious niece. Emiko meant a great deal to Kari. She was the youngest family member so far to carry the name Kamiya and the image of her father. Kari had seen her born then grow in to a wonderful teenager but she had also been there when Akira died. Since then, Kari always felt a greater responsibility for the welfare of her niece. She was determined to be the mother-figure Emiko would now need in Akira's absence. Not only that, she wanted ensure her brother was given the help he needed. They were still very close and Kari cherished the time spent with Tai even more now they were older. Seeing Tai come through the loss of Akira made her even more proud of him.

However, as she continued teaching, she was about to receive unexpected and terrifying news. Soon, the bell chimed to signal the beginning of morning break for the children. She sighed then instructed the kids to tidy their desks before leaving and to leave in an orderly manner. As she watched over them, she was alerted to a knock on the classroom door. She turned to see the Principal standing in the door way. This was a little unusual.

"Mrs Takaishi," He politely addressed her, "Would come to my office please?"

This felt very ominous. That sentence sounded like it meant she was in serious trouble of being sacked. Nervous, she nodded in agreement then followed him. They walked along the halls in complete silence as Kari tried to figure out what was wrong. She was sure that she hadn't done anything wrong. She was loved by her class and respected by her colleagues. Maybe she misread a child and their parents had complained about her. She could feel her heart pounding as she tried to stay calm.

" _There's no use panicking until I know what's up, right?"_

When they finally reached the Principal's office, he politely opened the door for her and gestured for her to go in ahead of him. As soon as she crossed the threshold, she stopped. In front of her stood two different people. One was clearly a policewoman with her uniform on. Her hair was in a tight, neat bun under her hat but Kari could see she was younger than herself. The other, however, Kari recognised, though that didn't help her anxiety.

"Ken? What are you doing here?"

Her old teammate, Ken Ichijouji, now a detective, was dressed in a dark grey suit with beige coat over the top. His kind dark eyes were soft as he turned to face Kari fully.

"I'm sorry to drag you away from class, Kari," He replied, "But this is urgent."

Kari felt her stomach drop.

"Are TK and the boys ok?" She asked, scared for their safety.

"Yes, as far as we are aware. But this isn't about them, I'm afraid. It's about Tai."

Kari stared firmly at Ken as he said her brother's name. Surely not him. The little girl in Kari still saw her brother as invincible, even with the emotional struggle he'd had since Akira's death.

"W-what about him?"

"It's not good, I'm afraid. There was a serious incident between two vehicles this morning. Emergency services are almost done but I'm afraid they pulled Tai out of his car, alive but critically injured."

Now, Kari felt faint. That word, critically, was echoing in her mind, her body feeling numb. Then, a bright, innocent smile appeared in her mind, making her heart sink.

"Has anyone told Emiko yet?"

"No, we were going to send someone to her school but I insisted we speak to you first."

"I need to go to her. I need take her to Tai. He'll want his baby girl."

"We'll take you, Ms." The uniformed officer assured her.

Kari didn't hesitate to agree as Ken nodded then led the two women out of the office. With a brief stop for Kari to pick up her belongings. All Kari could think, as they climbed in to Ken's unmarked police car, was how to tell Emiko she could lose her father.

Over at Odaiba middle school, Emiko was in between lessons as she calmly walked with Rhea and Arashi to their lockers. Although not related to any of the original digidestined, Rhea and Arashi were more than just kids Emiko spent time with. They were part of their own digidestined team, led by Emiko and joined by five other kids, including Sammy. Blonde Rhea was the Izzy of the group, being the clever one, but was also Emiko's best friend. They met on their first day of kindergarten and had been firm friends ever since. Arashi was the newest member of their group but carried the emotional scars of a troubled past. Both his parents were killed during an earthquake in the north of Japan, leaving Arashi orphaned. He was shy and introverted, finding it hard to trust others. It took a while but he had found his place in the group, being particular close to Emiko. He cared deeply for their team leader and found himself getting protective whenever they faced dangerous digimon together. She, of course, was oblivious.

The three friends found their lockers and began changing their books ready for the next period. Rhea and Emiko were giggling together while Arashi listened and smiled with them, enjoying their laughter. Emiko was mockingly complaining about her father's singing in the car that morning.

"I know he's just joking," She smiled, "but it's embarrassing."

"He's your dad," Rhea grinned, "He's allowed to embarrass you. Mine does all the time."

Arashi smiled as he remembered his late father embarrassing him a few times while he was alive. The auburn haired boy was now living with a loving, caring foster family and beginning to feel part of a family again. It would seem all three friends had plenty to look forward to. But, before they could return to class, the principal began talking over the speakers.

"Could Miss Emiko Kamiya report to the principal's office immediately? Miss Emiko Kamiya."

"What did you do?" Rhea teased.

"Nothing!" Emiko insisted, playfully, "I'll catch up."

"Hope everything's ok." Arashi said softly.

Emiko smiled then walked briskly to her destination. As she walked along, she began to notice other children whispering and gossiping. They were all keeping their voices hushed but they kept looking at her, telling her that they were speculating about why she was being summoned. Then she heard two girls speaking a little louder.

"It might be to do with the man and woman with the policewoman."

"Maybe. The woman looked like Mrs Takaishi from elementary school."

Now Emiko wasn't smiling. Why would Aunt Kari be here at this school? What was wrong? Then, the worst idea popped in to her mind. One she had feared for six years. Suddenly, with tears threatening to escape, Emiko took off running as fast as possible.

"Daddy!" She prayed.

Soon, she ran up to the principal's office door and quickly knocked on the door. It slid open and she swiftly stepped inside. Then she froze. Like the girls had said, to her left stood the policewoman. To her right stood Ken but her eyes were on the shaken looking woman staring back at her.

"Aunt Kari?!" Emiko breathed, hoping she was wrong.

"Emiko," Kari replied, softly, "We've got bad news, sweetie."

"W-where's Dad?"

Suddenly, Kari stopped talking. The desperate tone in Emiko's voice pierced her resolve. The teenager already knew something wasn't right and Kari wasn't ready for it. The longer Kari stalled, the more anxious and scared Emiko became. Before she could panic, Ken took over.

"He's been involved in a serious car crash, Emiko," He explained, "He's alive but very badly hurt."

"We've come to take you and your Aunt to be with him." The policewoman explained.

"He's not going to die, is he?"

"We don't know."

For a few seconds, the teenager was frozen with shock. Her eyes wide as she took in what they were telling her. Suddenly, overwhelmed by it all, Emiko dropped to her knees, crying. Kari immediately dived to her niece and held her firmly to her chest as Emiko clung to her. Surely, fate wouldn't put Emiko through this pain again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Digimon franchise. The only thing that is mine is the plot and some OC's.

 **Lifeline**

 **Chapter 2**

The drive from the school to the hospital was possibly the longest and hardest Kari had endured in her entire life. Akira's funeral had been the hardest until now. At the funeral though, she knew what was going to happen at the end of the journey. Now, she had no idea what was waiting for her, making this scarier. In the backseat of Ken's unmarked police car, Kari still had Emiko secure in her arms as the teenage girl breathed deeply, hiccupping slightly as she tried to control her sobs. She hadn't stopped gripping Kari's blouse since they held each other in the principal's office. Kari had never seen Emiko like this. She had cried plenty of times when her mother died but she was much younger and Akira had worked hard to prepare her daughter. Tai had comforted Emiko throughout too, keeping her safe in his arms. Since then, he had become Emiko's everything and now the possibility of losing him was terrifying her. No matter how hard things got for them, Tai always kept Emiko safe and happy, protecting her from any more hurt. Even if Emiko misbehaved or they fell out, he always forgave her and made things ok again. How would she manage without him? Yeah, she knew Kari and TK would take her in and she'd be safe with them but how would they compare to her own father?

" _No, I need to be positive."_

Slowly, Emiko's crying eased off as her breathing calmed. Kari sighed and rested her cheek against Emiko's soft brown hair, almost the same shade as Tai's. Ken glanced in his rear view mirror and spotted the girls holding each other. He sighed too as he tried to keep professional and calm. He kept reliving the moment he saw Tai being freed from the car and taken to hospital. The shock of seeing a person who was usually so strong look fragile and vulnerable was still there. They drove in silence until Kari's phone began to ring. Emiko turned and watched as Kari, reluctantly, pulled her phone out of her bag. When she saw the name on the screen, she was almost relieved. With a sad but reassuring smile to Emiko, she answered the phone.

"TK," She said, softly.

"Kari, where are you? Have you seen the news? There's some crash downtown and…"

"I know. It's Tai."

TK stalled.

"Ken's driving Emiko and I to the hospital now."

"He's ok, then?"

Kari took a deep breath and explained to her husband the seriousness of Tai's predicament. TK was shocked but immediately stopped himself getting too emotional. Kari may be there for Emiko but she needed TK to be strong for her.

"Right, ok," He said, steadfastly, "Don't worry about the boys or anything else, ok? Concentrate on Emiko and I'll take care of everything. Just stay positive."

Kari couldn't help but smile at her husband's spirit. TK could still amaze her.

"Thank you. I'll call you when I know more. Love you."

"You too, Baby."

With a sigh, the couple said goodbye and Kari hung up as TK began calling family and friends. With a squeeze of her hand, Kari smiled sadly at the still shaken Emiko. Now she could focus on supporting her niece through this, without worrying.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they arrived at the hospital and Ken led Emiko and Kari through to the trauma unit where a smartly dressed woman was waiting. She had dark brown hair tied in a bun, elegant red thick framed glasses, a white blouse and black skirt with black court shoes and tights. She was clearly very important as Kari and Emiko approached her.

"Doctor Yoshida," She introduced, bowing her head respectfully.

"Kari Takaishi," Kari returned the gesture, "I'm Mr Kamiya's sister. This is his daughter, Emiko."

"Yes, we were expecting you."

"I-is my father going to be ok?" Emiko pleaded.

"We're doing everything we can," Doctor Yoshida explained, "But we had to operate to fix your father's injuries, including injuries to his head."

Emiko felt her body tremble as she felt the gravity of the doctor's words. Kari was slightly annoyed at the bluntness of the doctor's words. Emiko was emotionally shaken as it was and hearing more words that suggested Tai was going to die wasn't helping. For now, she bit her tongue, not wanting to upset Emiko, or herself, further by being rude or aggressive.

"C-can I see him?" Emiko asked, shakily.

At first, the doctor didn't speak. She gazed carefully at the fourteen-year-old, assessing Emiko's emotional strength. The brunette could see what the doctor was thinking. She swallowed the lump in her throat then spoke as clearly and as determined as she could.

"Please," She begged "I need to be with him."

With a sigh, Doctor Yoshida asked the girls to stay there for a second then went to the door to a quiet, private room. Emiko tried to catch sight of Tai as the door opened. But nothing. Kari watched as the doctor spoke to one of her colleagues then turned back to them. This time, she had a soft smile on her face.

"They have finished stabilising him so it's ok if you still wish to see him."

Desperate to take the offer, Emiko darted away from Kari and to the door, her aunt in tow. Just before they could even get through the door, though, the Doctor spoke one more time.

"I will warn you," She explained, directly at Emiko, "Your father has been hooked up to some machines to help us monitor him and keep him stable. There are wires and tubes all around and there are lots of beeping noises from the machines. He also has bandages on various parts of his body. It'll seem scary but it's all for his benefit. OK?"

Emiko swallowed, starting to wonder if she was ready for whatever state Tai was in. But her heart was aching, desperate to find him and be with him. So, with a nervous nod, she followed Doctor Yoshida through the door.

In the middle of the room, Emiko's sapphire eyes fell on the prone figure on a bed before her. Like the doctor said, there were different machines close to the clinical hospital bed. Tears refilled her eyes as she recognised the person lying perfectly still among the plastic tubes and delicate wires. Kari felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight as Emiko determinedly got closer and closer until she was just inches from him.

Flat on the bed, there was very little sign of life from Tai. The only clue was the rising and falling of his chest as a machine helped him breathe. A sinister looking tube was protruding out of his mouth, Emiko could see it went down his throat. The clean white shirt he had been wearing when she last saw him had gone, exposing the myriad of white patches on his chest and stomach, all connected to beeping machines by wires. A thick white bandage was wrapped securely around his head. Now, she was beginning to crack. The sight was all too real.

"D-dad?"

But, of course, Tai didn't answer her. Behind her, Kari was letting tears run down her cheeks, hearing the break in Emiko's voice.

"Dad, I-it's me. I-I'm here. Please, Daddy. Don't … leave …me."

" _Don't do this to her, Tai."_

Finally, unable to hold herself together anymore, Emiko near collapsed as she buried her face in Tai's chest and began crying, uncontrollably, her own chest hurting with every breath. Letting her own tears flow, Kari finally closed the gap and put her arm around the distraught teen, the room filling with Emiko's heart-felt sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with the Digimon franchise. The only thing that is mine is the plot and some OC's.

 **Lifeline**

 **Chapter 3**

Unaware of the seriousness going on, Matt and Sora were spending the day enjoying each other's creativity. They owned a large studio just a short walk away from their family apartment, which had been adapted for both of their careers. Retired from performing gigs, Matt was now an esteemed songwriter, working with numerous artists across the world while Sora was a well-established fashion designer. Thus, their studio comprised of a recording studio and an art room. Normally, they would work in separate rooms in almost silence, Matt's recording studio being soundproofed. But today, they were changing things up. Matt was playing a new song for Sora as she came up with new ideas for the new winter season. Their daughter, Kita was in Emiko's class at school while her younger brother, Taddy, was still in elementary school. They were a close little family, Matt determined that his children would never go through the distress of their parents being divorced like he and TK endured.

As the couple enjoyed the fun of being together, Matt's phone began to ring. At first, he merely glanced at in, intending to ignore it. But then he spotted his brother's name on the screen. With a playful roll of his eyes towards Sora, who giggled, he finally answered.

"So, baby brother," He teased, "What can I do for you?"

"This is no time for teasing me, Matt," TK warned, sternly, "I'm calling with bad news before you hear it elsewhere."

Sora started to worry as Matt's expression changed. Whatever TK was saying it was very serious indeed.

"Where is Emiko?" Matt suddenly asked.

" _Why's Matt asking about Emiko? Is she ok? Is Tai?"_

"Ok, thanks TK, I'll let Sora know. Take care, Bro… Yeah, you too."

Finally, Matt hung up and turned to his wife. Sora waited with baited breath as she spotted the sadness in her husband's cobalt eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked, almost scared to hear.

Matt sighed deeply. "It's Tai. He's been in a car crash and is critical in hospital."

Sora gasped, sharply, "What about Emiko?"

"She and Kari are there with him."

"The poor girl. Should we go down there?"

"I don't think we'd be much help. But, we could help TK keep things organised. He's told Kari to concentrate on Emiko so maybe we can help him with the kids."

With that agreed, Matt and Sora put their equipment away safely and headed off to TK's apartment.

Soon though, all the original digidestined were contacted and told the news about Tai's condition. It was very difficult news to digest as thoughts were firmly on what Emiko was going through. They had all seen the journey father and daughter had been on together and were all hopeful for the future. Now, things were now looking dire. An hour after being told the news, TK arrived at the hospital with Sora and Matt in tow. The kind receptionist directed them to the trauma unit where they spotted a sad figure sitting on a bench against a wall. Kari sat, her head in her hands as her body shook from the crying. Seeing his wife upset, TK hurried to her side.

"Kari," He called softly.

He put his arms around her as she leaned in to him. Sora and Matt approached, as Kari hugged her husband firmly. When she opened her eyes, she tried to smiled at her in-laws.

"Hi, guys," She greeted.

"Hey, Kari," Sora replied, "We were worried so we thought we'd come down."

"How are things looking?" Matt asked.

"The doctors are concerned what damage had been done to Tai's brain. They had to operate on the skull to relieve any pressure on it. He's on a ventilator and they're monitoring his brain activity for any changes. But all we can do is wait for him to wake up. And they don't know how long that might take. He might never wake."

As she spoke, her voice shuddering, Sora, TK and Matt were overwhelmed by the extent of Tai's situation. Kari's eyes were still swimming with tears with redness beginning to be visible from the crying she'd already done.

"Emiko's not left him since she got here and hasn't stopped crying. I had to step away. I couldn't take it anymore," Kari began to crack again.

"I'll go see her," Matt softly said, "She needs support."

With a sad smile at Sora, the blonde slowly headed in to the room behind Kari's seat as Sora sat on Kari's other side to comfort her.

What Matt found was a very difficult scene. Tai lay completely still on the bed. Around him were the machines keeping him stable and monitoring his condition, beeping quietly. The head of the bed had been raised a few inches. Tai looked lost and fragile among the wires and tubes and, for Matt, seeing this was like a punch to the guts. But this wasn't the focus of Matt's attention. Emiko was sat as close to the bed as possible on a wood and leather chair, resting her right cheek on Tai's shoulder, gripping his hand, tears rolling down her cheeks. Matt swallowed the lump in his throat as he listened to hear the weeping but also the shaking whispers from the teenager.

"Dad, please don't give up," She pleaded, "I can't lose you too. I still need you."

Matt let out the deep breath he had held on to since he stepped in to the room. It was loud enough for Emiko to realise someone was behind her. She lifted her head and looked over her shoulder, her tears dropping on to her school sweater.

"M-Matt?" She breathed.

"It's alright, Emiko," He soothed, "I just came to see you and your dad. You ok? Do you need anything? Some water maybe?"

"W-why?"

"Well, you've been crying and that can make you dehydrated. I can get you a bottle…"

"I'm fine," She snapped, turning back to Tai.

Matt sighed. A little part of him wanted to tell Emiko off for the rudeness in her voice. He knew Tai would do so. But right now, there was a very good reason for Emiko's attitude. She was scared. However, a second later, Emiko's face softened as she realised what she had said, turning back to Matt.

"I-I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"It's ok. I'm trying to help. Your father will be furious if he wakes up to find that you've not been cared for."

Emiko dropped eye contact then glanced back at her unconscious father. Despite Tai's prone state, she knew Matt was right. She needed to stay with her father but she still needed to keep up her strength if she was going to give him the biggest hug when he woke up.

"You don't have to leave him," Matt reassured, "Just let me get you some water at least."

Finally, Emiko nodded softly in agreement. Matt smiled then put a gentle hand on her shoulder, a reassuring squeeze. She flashed a tiny smile then turned back to Tai. Her hands were still firmly around his. Throughout her life, these hands had been a source of comfort, safety and love for her. As a little girl, she enjoyed the feeling of walking with Tai holding her hand. He had used these hands to check her temperature when she had the flu, to treat her grazed knee when she fell off her bicycle and to carry her to bed when she was too worn out to take herself. They were larger and stronger than hers but always warm and gentle. Now, though, they were cold and lifeless. His left hand, the one Emiko was gripping, still carried his gold wedding band, another reminder of Akira. Once again, the tears began to fall. What if this became the last time she would hold his hand in hers? No one would able to hold her like her dad did, right? She certainly wasn't ready to find out. She lifted his hand to her face, gently nuzzling her cheek against it.

"D-don't leave me." She pleaded.

Matt returned with the bottled water in time to find Emiko sobbing heavily. He quickly went to her side and wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders. He could feel his heart ache at the rawness of Emiko's sobs. It was very distressing. He couldn't help but imagine how his kids would be in a similar situation. He glanced at his old friend, his eyes trained on Tai's face.

" _We're here for her, Tai. You've just got to pull through."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with the digimon franchise, I'm just a fan of it.

 **Lifeline**

 **Chapter 4**

Back at school, the bell finally rang signalling the end of the school day for the students. As she packed her bag, along with the other students, Rhea glanced over at the vacant desk next to hers. This was normally occupied by her best friend. Emiko hadn't been seen since she got called to the principal's office. Whatever it was about, it had stopped her coming back to class. And it wasn't just Rhea who noticed. Kita, Arashi and Sammy had all spotted Emiko's absence. As they left class for their lockers, the teens were getting concerned.

"It's just weird," Sammy mused, "You said she didn't seem worried? I would be if the Principal called me."

"Well," Rhea replied, "She didn't. But I bet she was really."

"No doubt," Kita agreed, "Still wonder what's up."

"I just hope she's ok." Arashi added.

They all went quiet as they agreed with Arashi. After visiting their locker, they soon met up with the other Digidestined offspring who had all heard about Emiko's sudden absence. All kinds of reasons were racing through their minds but no one was willing to air these theories just yet. However, there was one piece of information that they knew about.

"Someone said they saw your mother," Isaye told Kai and Shin.

"What?" Kai replied. "No way."

"Yeah, Mom's been teaching all day." Shin insisted.

"If she was here, why didn't she call us out of class too?"

"She might've not needed to." Kita replied.

Suddenly, something made Rhea stop walking. The others stopped a few steps ahead and looked back at her. The expression on her face was worrying.

"W-what if something's happened to Mr Kamiya?"

"Uncle Tai?" Shin raised an eyebrow.

"It would make sense. If he was in trouble, they'd want to get Emiko to him as quickly as possible. And Mrs Takaishi would be the best person to break the news to her."

They all looked at each other as they realised that Rhea was most likely right. But, if she was, what had happened to Mr Kamiya? Soon, though they'd find out.

The group all walked silently to the front gate, lost in their own thoughts. Now that Rhea's explanation was beginning to make sense, they were all more worried about Emiko. As they got closer to the gate, a familiar voice called Kita. When they looked up, they all halted to see Matt there. His car parked across the street with Tadashi waiting in the front, very confused. This was odd.

"Dad?" Kita spoke, curiously. "What's going on?"

"Sorry kids," Matt replied, "We can't talk about it here. Shin and Kai, your parents are tied up so you are coming home with us. I'll explain in the car. The rest of you, we've spoke to your families. They'll tell you themselves. Sorry again."

Silently, Matt ushered Kita, Shin and Kai to the car. The three teens squeezed in to the back seat then they drove off. Rhea, Isaye Sammy and Arashi all glanced anxiously at each other. This wasn't good at all. When the Ishida car disappeared, the four hurried home to get some answers.

In the white Mercedes, Matt drove the kids in silence. Absolute silence. Not only was their father and uncle not speaking, which was usual, but the radio was switched off. He had also put on shades so they couldn't see his eyes. Whatever was going on, it was bad. Tadashi, Taddy for short, turned in his seat to look at his sister and cousins. He still looked as puzzled as they felt. It was obvious that they needed to ask but no one was brave enough just yet. What the kids didn't realise, as they drove along, was that there was a reason for the silence. Matt didn't know what to tell them. He knew that the shock was going to hit hard and that they'd have lots of difficult questions. He knew telling them on the move was not a good idea but he didn't like driving in silence any more than they did. But what to say when it wasn't a time for idle chit-chat? For now, they'd just have to endure silence.

Across town, in a very deluxe apartment block, Isaye had returned home to a rather sombre atmosphere. Normally, she would hear her mother singing or talking loudly before she'd even opened the door. This evening though, there was nothing. When she opened the door, Isaye got more worried as she spotted her parents sitting quietly at the kitchen table. They sat with both forearms resting on the table in front of them. It was clear that Mimi had been crying by the tissue in her hand and the sniffling. Izzy had his left hand wrapped around her right, gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. On hearing the door open, they both looked around to see their youngest at the doorway, looking worried.

"Mama? Papa? Is everything ok?" Isaye asked.

Izzy sighed as Mimi looked to him for help. She clearly didn't know what to say, unusual for her.

"We're just waiting for your brother," Izzy explained, "Then we'll explain. Come and sit down for now."

Even more concerned now, Isaye did as asked. She removed her shoes then walked over and sat down next to her mother, opposite to Izzy. Like Matt and the kids in the car, the three sat in utter silence and waited. Luckily, it wasn't long before the door opened again and a boy with light brown hair stepped through. Isaye's older brother, Makoto. He stopped at the sight of his family sat around the table looking sad. Just like with Isaye, Izzy told his son to join them so he could explain.

"This isn't good news, I'm afraid, kids," He began, "It's about Emiko's dad, Tai. He was badly hurt in a car accident this morning and he's in hospital."

"H-how bad?" Makoto asked.

"We're not sure. We got a phone call from Shin and Kaito's father and he just said Tai was unconscious."

"That's why Emiko was taken out of school, isn't it?" Isaye asked.

"She's at the hospital with her Daddy." Mimi finally said, shakily.

Tears began to emerge in their eyes as they realised the enormity of what had happened hit them. Though not related to Tai and Emiko, they had grown up with Emiko and spent time with Tai so knew them well.

"I-is Tai going to be ok?" Makoto asked.

"We don't know, son." Izzy replied honestly, "We'll just have to wait and see."

Mimi leaned over to Isaye and held her close as the red-head girl began to weep. Makoto just sat staring, in shock at the table, trying to understand what he had been told. Izzy reached over and put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.

Meanwhile, the rest of Emiko's friends were returning home, all worried about where their friend and team leader was and why she had disappeared from school. Sammy and his younger brother sat on the sofa in shock as their mother told them the news. As her sister, Nat, cried, Rhea began to frantically and desperately demand to know if Emiko was ok, if there was anything she could do and what the possible outcomes were. Her parents were very worried about the barrage of demands until Mrs Ashara told her daughter to calm down and breathe. This was enough for Rhea to sit and begin to cry too.

Then it was Arashi's turn to receive the news. He entered the apartment of his foster family and politely took off his outdoor shoes. On hear the shuffling, a blonde haired woman appeared from the kitchen. She was wearing an apron over her clothes.

"Welcome home, Arashi," She smiled, "How was school?"

"It was fine, thank you Hana," Arashi replied, "Except my friend Emiko's been missing most of the day. She was in first period but got called to the principal's office and hasn't been seen since."

The orphan was concerned when Hana's face fell in to a sober expression. She sighed then gestured for him to sit down. Obediently, Arashi did as asked. As he sat down, one of the bedroom door opened suddenly and two much younger children, a boy and a girl, ran out, laughing and screaming. Arashi smiled softly as they chased each other playfully around the apartment. Unfortunately, Hana wasn't in the smiling mood.

"Aiko, Hiroshi," She called firmly, "Please, don't. Go and play quietly in your room. We're trying to talk."

"Sorry Mama," Aiko and Hiroshi replied, sheepishly.

They slowly walked back in to the room they had come from and shut the door behind them. Now, Arashi was sat alone with his foster mother. She sat and sighed.

"I got a phone call from a gentleman who said his name was Takeru Takaishi. He said you know him as TK."

"Yeah, he's Emiko's uncle. I've met him a few times."

"Ok, well, he wanted me to let you know why Emiko was called away. It seems her father was very badly injured in a car accident this morning. Emiko is with him in hospital. Sounds like she's been there most of the day."

Suddenly, Arashi felt numb. Though he and Tai had a rocky relationship when they first met, Tai had been influential in getting Arashi in the loving foster home he found himself. Hana's husband, Jiro, was government advisor Tai had got to know over the years. They had been unlucky in that they couldn't have children of their own. Hiroshi and Aiko were kids they had adopted when just toddlers. When Arashi came in to Emiko's circle of friends, Hana and Jiro had expressed interest in helping out an older child in Tai's presence. Tai then gave them the number of Arashi's orphanage, given to him by Emiko, and told them Arashi's name. A few phone calls and visits later, the shy auburn haired boy was brought to be a part of this lively but loving family. And Tai had helped to make this happen.

"Are they ok? Emiko and her dad?"

"Not sure, sweetie. But I suspect Emiko won't be at school for a few days."

Arashi, unlike the others, merely sat quietly, lost in his own thoughts. He was clearly upset by the news but this was hardly the first time Arashi had been given sad news. Hana gently put a hand on his arm, rubbing it sympathetically.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I'm just thinking about Emiko. She's very close to her father. I just hope she's going to be ok."

Hana didn't answer, merely smiled sadly. She then, not knowing what else to say, stood up and went back to making dinner for the family. Arashi sat, once again deep in his thoughts, trying to make sense of it all.

Meanwhile, back at the Ishida apartment, Kita, Taddy, Shin and Kai had finally been told by Matt and Sora about Tai. It took a few seconds but soon they were all upset and distressed by the news. Kita tried to hide her tears but they were obviously there. Shin and Kai let Sora put her arounds their shoulders and hug them as they got to grips with their uncle's condition. Taddy sat, silently as he sniffled, Matt rubbing his shoulder. TK had packed over-night bags for his sons to stay with Matt and Sora so he and Kari could look after Emiko. The twins weren't pleased about being away from their parents but they understood that their younger cousin needed them more right now.

Over at the hospital, Kari was sat outside Tai's room again, waiting for TK. Her husband had gone to Tai's to get some essentials for Emiko on the way back from leaving stuff for the boys. After a couple of hours of lonely waiting, Kari was alerted to her name being called. She looked up to see the blond man marching towards her with a black bag.

"Did you get everything?" She asked.

"I think," He replied, "I grabbed some clothes and some things to get a shower with. Any news?"

"Nothing. They say he's stable but that's it."

Hearing the tremor in Kari's voice, TK pulled her in to his arms and hugged her tightly. She leaned her face on his shoulder and released a long deep breath. Once she had calmed enough, she gently pulled back enough to kiss his lips, which he returned. As they parted, they smiled softly as TK handed Kari the bag. She then quietly slipped in to Tai's room. When she got there, she stopped and took in the scene before her. The chair beside the bed was vacant and a pair of black flat shoes were left discarded on the floor. But Kari's eyes were focused on the bed. Tai, as expected, remained completely still, the machines beeping quietly. However, he was no longer in the bed alone. Sleeping right against him was Emiko. She had managed to raise the rail of the hospital bed and had wedged herself in the gap between it and Tai. Her face was buried in Tai' shoulder with her left hand resting on his chest, her legs awkwardly positioned next to his. The tear marks on her cheeks were still visible in the low light and she had unclipped her hair, letting her bangs fall on to her face. With their faces close together, it was easy for Kari to see the resemble between them. With the threat of tears and slight lump in her throat, she walked over and quietly put the bag on the chair. She then started walking out of the room. Before she stepped through the door, she glanced over her shoulder at the tender but sad scene.

" _You've got to hang in there, Tai. She needs you."_

With a deep breath, Kari finally left father and daughter alone for the night, softly closing the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything to do with the Digimon franchise**

 **Lifeline**

 **Chapter 5**

After possibly the worst sleep she'd ever had, Emiko found herself waking up to unfamiliar sounds. She had completely forgotten where she was and these strange noises were confusing her. Normally, she'd wake to hear the birds singing from her mother's blossom tree and her father's footsteps as he started getting ready for the day. But right now, she could hear distant chatter from numerous, unfamiliar voices and beeping a lot nearer. Normally, she'd be able to smell the fresh, clean linen of her bed or her father's first cup of fresh coffee. Now, all she could smell was steriliser. It took a few moments of lying with her eyes shut for her make out of what her body was sensing. Then she began to remember where she was. She could feel the tight space and awkward position she had been sleeping in then the cool skin under her fingertips. Slowly, she opened her eyes and tentatively looked around to finally look at her father. Tai was still unconscious with the machines monitoring him and no change to the tempo and tone of the beeping. Despite the awful state of her father, Emiko didn't feel any tears threatening to spill this time. It was like she had cried herself dry. It was still scary to see her father in this way and not know what to outcome would be.

Stiffly, Emiko eased herself up. She carefully moved until she was sat on the edge of the bed, by Tai's feet. She stretched her tight muscles then spotted the black bag sitting on the chair she had been using. In the clearly an overnight bag but there was a small piece of paper sitting on top of it. Curious, Emiko reached over and picked up the paper, reading the message on it.

 _Emiko,_

 _The bag has some clothes to change it to and some stuff to freshen up with I know right now your only concern is your father. But you need to look after yourself too. The last thing your father needs is to wake up and worry about your health too. So please use them. We're sitting outside the room if you need us._

 _Aunt Kari and Uncle TK._

Emiko smiled sadly at her Aunt's words. As ever, Kari was being the mother figure she needed since her mother died. With a sigh, she took the bag into the small WC to do as instructed.

When Emiko came back out, she was greeted by the door to the room opening. In stepped her uncle. He looked up and smiled his bright, warm smile at her but Emiko could see the tiredness in his eyes.

"Morning," He greeted, "You feel better?"

"A little," She replied, quietly, "Thanks for the clothes and stuff."

"No need, Emiko. We're just looking after you. How's your dad?"

They looked over at Tai's unconscious form.

"Same, as far as I can tell. I just wish he'd wake up."

"Yeah… I know. But, for now, we need to keep you in good health. So, want some breakfast?"

Emiko looked up and stared directly at TK as he looked back at her. He could see the decision making going on in her head and was worried about what she was going to say next. She hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday and it was showing. Though she had just freshened up, tiredness was all over her young face.

"I don't want to leave him." She finally replied, sadly.

TK sighed. "You need to eat, Emiko."

"I need to be with my dad!"

To make her point, Emiko went back to the chair next to her father's bed and sat down, turning her back to her uncle. TK watched in shock as his niece behaved like he'd never seen. The tone of her voice was rather hurtful. It was clear that she was in no mood to argue. Given the situation, TK decided to just leave, even though he wanted to scold her. However, if TK waited a few seconds before leaving the room, he'd see Emiko crumble. As soon as she turned her back on TK, Emiko immediately regretted being so rude. She hunched her shoulders and lowered her head as she began to cry softly. She glanced at Tai and felt even more guilty.

"Sorry Dad," She sniffled, "I know you'd scold me for that. I'm scared that I'd lose you if I leave."

With fresh tears on her cheeks, Emiko leaned forward, folded her arms on the bed and lay her head on them, watching her father.

Meanwhile, outside the room, TK told Kari about Emiko's response to breakfast. Kari upset, though not surprised, hear her niece had been rude and snappy to TK. She could tell TK was a little hurt by his eyes. Emiko, like Kita and Tadashi, meant a lot to TK, being their uncle and all. Working mostly from home, he used to be considered chief babysitter when they, along with Shin and Kai, were infants. While Kita was quiet, Emiko was always full of energy and curious, keeping TK on his toes. But he loved every second. Now, that fun little girl had snapped at him, he was hurting a little. But Kari knew.

"She won't mean it, TK," She soothed, "She's not herself right now. The fear of losing the most important person in her life is what's making her behave this way."

"Yeah," TK sighed, "I know. Just wish she'd let us help her."

"I know."

Sadly, the couple pulled each other in to a deep, comforting hug. It had been a long night for them, sleeping in the relatives room on the unsupportive chairs. Both were tired and hungry too so, in the hope Emiko would come to her senses and come looking for them, they wearily headed to the hospital canteen for breakfast.

As Kari and TK recovered from their rough sleep, Matt and Sora were busy getting the four kids in their home ready and off to school. Despite being able to sleep in a comfortable bed as normal, their night wasn't much better. The children had lots of questions about what had happened to Tai and what it meant for their cousin. Kai and Shin were also concerned about when they'd see their parents again. Sora and Matt worked hard to answer the difficult questions and reassure them that everything was going to be ok. Now that it was morning, it was difficult to get the four of them dressed ready for school. None of them wanted to go but there was no reason for them to stay at home. Eventually though, all four were persuaded to eat breakfast, get dressed then off to school. To ensure they got there, Matt drove them all there. Even at the school gates, they were hesitant until Matt encouraged them. Finally, he could get back to pick up Sora. They then headed to the hospital.

At the hospital, they found TK and Kari in the relative's room this time. The couple were fed and felt a little better but it was clear to Matt and Sora that neither of them had slept well.

"Has anything changed?" Sora asked, referring to Tai.

"No," Kari replied sadly, "The doctors are going to carry out some tests later today to assess how responsive he is."

"And that'll help them figure out how long he could be out for." TK added.

"So how's Emiko holding up?" Matt asked.

TK turned away slightly as Kari sighed. Matt and Sora glanced worriedly at each other. Then Kari told them about Emiko snapping at TK. That explained why TK seemed hurt. Matt sighed as he knew what being on the receiving of Emiko's temper was like.

"Poor thing must be a mess." Sora commented softly, "Has she eaten anything?"

"No. And she slept on the bed with Tai so I doubt she slept properly. She's changed her clothes and showered but we can't drag her from her father."

Sora looked at the sadness in their faces then turned and headed in to the room herself. It was her first view of Tai since the crash so it was a shock to see her old friend in such a bad way. It was hard to be optimistic seeing him look so vulnerable but the alternative wasn't an outcome she wanted to contemplate. But, Tai wasn't the one Sora wanted to see right now. There, where Sora expected to find her, was Emiko. She was sitting back in the chair next to the bed, dozing. Her head was against the headrest, chin low and her hands were folded in her lap. Despite this though, the mother of two could see the worry and hardship on Emiko's face. Though she was sleeping, Sora knew this wasn't the place for her to do so. She stepped closer then crouched next to the chair. She then softly put her hand on Emiko's knee and gently squeezed it.

"Emiko," She cooed softly, "Wake up sweetie."

It did the trick as Emiko's blue eyes opened slightly to reveal Sora's warm smile looking up at her. She lifted her head a little bit then rubbed her eyes.

"S-Sora," She yawned.

"Hey," Sora smiled, "You don't look comfortable there."

"No, though I don't have much choice."

Sora sighed. "You do though. Let us take you home then you get a proper sleep and some food."

Emiko sat up, alarmed by Sora's suggestion. However, Sora was prepared for what the brunette was going to say and do.

"Being by your dad every single second isn't doing you any good." She said rather firmly.

"I don't care about me. I have to be with my dad!"

"And you will be again. He's not going anywhere, Emiko. The doctors and nurses are looking after him and they'll tell you if anything happens. Also one of us will be with him at all times. But, you need to be looked after too. Your father is relying us to look after you while he can't. Imagine how upset he'll be if he wakes up to see you starving, dirty and exhausted because you wouldn't let us look after you."

Emiko stared in to Sora's amber eyes. Despite the firmness of her words, Sora was living up to the maternal reputation she established back in the digital world. She was determined to protect and care for the teenager in front of her. But she could still see resistance in Emiko's eyes. She was as stubborn as her father. The young girl turned to look at her dad's face as if looking for Tai's advice. Of course Tai didn't respond. But Sora wasn't finished. She closed her eyes briefly and sighed heavily. What she was about to say was going to a little harsh.

"If your mother were alive," Sora stressed, "She'd say the same. She's not so I'm saying it on her behalf."

Emiko snapped back to look Sora deep in the eyes and felt herself begin to tremble. Her eyes filled with tears as Sora wrapped her arms around her.

"Sorry to be blunt but you need help. You're not alone, Emiko."

"I-I know." Emiko whispered.

"So, you going to let us take you home?"

As she sniffled, Emiko nodded her head against Sora's shoulder. Slowly though, as Matt popped his head in the room to check on them, Sora felt Emiko's body relax and sag against hers. Emiko had fallen asleep in Sora's arms. With a soft smile, Matt walked over and gently scooped the exhausted teenager in to his arms. He then carefully carried her to his car. Sora started to follow, only pausing at the door to look back at Tai.

"She'll be ok, Tai."

It was a quiet drive for Matt as he drove from the hospital. In the back seat were an exhausted TK and Kari. Matt and Sora had convinced the couple to go home and get some rest. So Matt was driving them back to their place while Sora waited at the hospital with Tai. It had been difficult to pull Kari away from her brother but not compared to the little lady sitting next to Matt. Emiko, still asleep, as in the front passenger seat where he had put her. The seatbelt was safety secured around her as she slept. Matt glanced over to see the slight frown in her face. Even in her sleep, Emiko was worried about her father. It made Matt think about his own daughter, Kita.

When Sora first told him he was going to be a father, he was anxious about how he'd be. TK had made it look easy with the twins but now it was happening to him, Matt felt pressure he wasn't ready for. He may have continued being the cool, calm guy he'd always been but deep down he was scared about letting Sora and the new baby down. For a while, as Sora's abdomen grew, he struggled to keep his worries to himself. It was his old rival and friend who finally realised things weren't right with him. Just a few months in to Sora's pregnancy, Akira gave birth to Emiko and Matt once again watched another friend get to grips with being a new father. However, Tai seemed to take to it naturally. Emiko stopped crying whenever Tai picked her up and meeting her needs didn't seem difficult. Determined to understand, Matt approached Tai and told him what was bothering him. Tai was surprised to hear Matt say he made fatherhood look natural.

" _Really? Well, trust me. I'm still finding my way around all this." Tai replied._

" _But that's how it looks to me." Matt explained, "I'm scared that I'll do stupid things that'll hurt the baby. Like not putting the diaper on correctly, dropping it or hurting it by being too clumsy."_

" _I felt the same way before. But, you'll be fine, Matt. Believe me, the thing that keeps me from freaking out and giving up is remembering the minute they put Emiko in my arms. It felt amazing and there was this feeling that hasn't gone away. This feeling that nothing else matters except this precious little girl and making her safe and happy. I make mistakes but each time I hold her or just watch her sleep, it's like those mistakes don't matter. You'll be a great dad, Matt. I know it. Just wait until you hold that baby for the first time."_

And Tai was right. The moment Kita was placed in his arms for the first time, Matt felt the emotions wash over him like a tsunami. Everything fell it to place and felt right. The same feels came when Tadashi was born later on. Now, all these years on, Matt and Kita were very close and had a lot in common. His love of music had rubbed off on the blonde girl as she learned to play the piano and violin and she was quiet, thoughtful person. But Matt knew that Kita would probably behave like Emiko if he was in that bed instead of Tai. At the next set of traffic signals, with the car stopped, Matt looked again in to Emiko's face. He could only imagine what was going on in her mind. They just had to hope that Tai would soon wake up.

Soon, they arrived at Kari and TK's apartment block. The adults got out and Kari went to the front passenger door to Emiko, who still asleep. She gently shook the teenager awake. With a quiet groan, Emiko woke up but was groggy and dazed. Gently, Kari put her arm around her and guided her upstairs. Once at the apartment, Kari took Emiko to the spare bedroom to get ready for bed. Meanwhile, TK and Matt waited in the kitchen with a cup of tea for the three adults.

"Thanks for this, Matt," TK said, "I was beginning to think that we'd end up camping out at the hospital."

"Not a problem," Matt replied, "It's the least Sora and I can do. Just because we're adults doesn't mean we're no longer a team.

The two brothers smiled at each other only for TK to stop with a yawn. Matt watched his younger brother with a sad smile. Tai's condition was affecting them all. Like a stone being dropped in a pond, creating ripples that spread outwards, affecting the whole pond. A few minutes later, Kari stepped out of the bedroom alone, quietly closing the door behind her. She sighed then approached the men for her cup of tea.

"How's Emiko?" TK asked.

"Exhausted," Kari replied, "She could barely focus. I had to help her with everything. She's asleep now so hopefully she'll be ok."

"Well, I think the two of you should get some sleep too. Sora and I will stay with Tai until you three are rested."

"Thank you, Matt." Kari smiled.

He nodded then walked out of the apartment as his brother and sister-in-law went to get the rest they needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything to do with the Digimon franchise**

 **Lifeline**

 **Chapter 6**

It was the sterile smell that greeted Matt as he walked back in to the hospital and to Tai's room. There, he found Sora sitting next to the bed where Tai remained in a coma. She was leaning back in the chair, watching with half lidded eyes. The room was very quiet, except for the beeping and humming of the machines. On hearing footsteps, Sora glanced around to see her husband behind her. She smiled softly, which he did in return.

"Emiko ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, Kari managed to get her to sleep," He replied, "She and TK were going to try and get some sleep themselves."

"Aww good. They'll feel better for it."

"Hope so. Any news?" Matt asked as he gestured to his old friend.

"The doctors won't say. They're ok with us sitting with Tai but they won't tell us anything because we're not immediate family. Maybe when Kari gets back."

Matt sighed frustrated but he understood. Tai didn't seem any different from the outside so the couple just had to let that give them hope. What they weren't expecting were the visitors that Tai was about to get.

After being with Tai for a few hours, they went to get a drink of water each when they heard a familiar pair of voices approaching them. When they turned to look, they spotted familiar faces. They smiled as Rhea and Arashi appeared, fresh out of school. They hadn't even changed out of their uniforms.

"Rhea, Arashi," Sora greeted, "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to see if Emiko and her dad were ok." Rhea said.

"We're aware that we can't really help but we, that's all of our group, wanted Emiko to now we're here for her." Arashi explained, passionately.

Sora and Matt shared a small smile between them at the tone of Arashi's voice. As the orphan spoke, Rhea opened her school bag and pulled out something rather flat. She then held it out to them, showing the older digidestined that it was a sizable card for Tai. It was white with a well-drawn rainbow with the words 'Get well soon' written in elegant black print.

"We've all signed it," Rhea explained, "Mr Kamiya may be Emiko's dad but he's been great to all of us newbies."

"That's great," Matt replied, "But, Emiko isn't here and you kids won't be allowed to see her dad right now."

"Oh. Could you pass the card to her?"

"Of course," Sora replied, taking the card, "we'll let her know you kids were here. But be sure to come back when she's here. I think she'd really like to see that her friends are still there for her."

With smiles and polite bows, Arashi and Rhea started heading off home for the night. Sora and Matt smiled at each other then headed back to Tai's room to resume their vigil. Across town at Kari's apartment, Shin and Kai returned home from school with Kita and Taddy, all anxious to get the latest news about their uncle. T.K. and Kari were feeling rested after a short sleep, shower and a meal but had decided to leave Emiko to sleep longer rather than disturb her. However, if they thought she was having a restful slumber, they were sorely mistaken.

 _Emiko found herself in a rather familiar forest. It was filled with beautiful, lush vegetation and shaded by great trees towering over her. A few streams of sunlight were managing to find breaks in the leaves to light up the forest floor. She was no longer wearing the pyjamas borrowed from her aunt's cupboards. She was in her school uniform. It reminded her of the stories her mother and Sora described when they'd assist Davis' team after school and be in their uniforms in the digital world. That's when Emiko realised where she was._

" _Well," She smiled, "Guess I'd better go find Agumon."_

 _With a sigh, she set off through the undergrowth, not worried about the fact she was alone. After all, this wasn't her first time here, even alone. As she walked along, memories of her visits to this crazy but wonderful world flashed through her mind. The digital world sometimes felt like the perfect place to escape the stresses of her life. Yeah, there were safer places than the digital world, but Emiko preferred it all the same. But, as she began to let her mind wander further, she was alerted to the noise of a snapping twig ahead of her. She froze, feeling her heart race. Keeping herself calm with deep breaths, she tried peering through the forest to see the cause of the noise._

" _Agumon?" She called._

 _Then she heard a familiar chuckle. "No, kiddo, it's me."_

" _No way!"_

 _Then, through the trees his silhouette emerged, getting more and more clear. Emiko could feel her eyes welling up and her bottom lip trembling. She honestly thought she'd never hear his voice again. Finally, he fully emerged and smiled his big, grin at her, his brown eyes as warm as ever._

" _Dad?"_

" _Hey, Emiko."_

 _Suddenly, the teen snapped and dived in to her father's embrace. His strong but loving arms holding her securely, resting his cheek against her hair and smiling softly, eyes closed._

" _I love you, Daddy."_

" _Love you too, Baby girl."_

 _Then, as their embraced, they were disturbed by a loud explosion a short distance away. Worried, Tai and Emiko pulled out of their hug and looked in the direction the noise came from. Emiko looked up in to Tai's face to find her father frowning sternly._

" _We're going to check it out?" She asked._

 _Tai didn't answer. Emiko could she him thinking this over. This was a rare moment where she could to see her father's natural leadership take control. After a long few seconds, he turned to face her._

" _Ok," He finally replied," We'll look but you stay behind me and do everything I tell you to. Got it?"_

 _Emiko nodded nervously. They nodded then Tai led his daughter towards the explosion. They soon came across a large crater in the middle of the forest but nothing to indicate the cause. Cautiously, Tai and Emiko looked around, assessing the situation. The crater seemed endless. Suddenly though, they both stopped and stared in shock. Down at the lowest bottom was a small, bright, yellow shape. Emiko gasped as she realised what they were seeing._

" _Dad, that looks like Agumon!"_

" _You're right. Ok, you stay up here."_

" _Why? Where are you going?"_

" _To make sure it's ok. Like I said, stay."_

 _Emiko was about to protest but the firmness of Tai's voice made her think again. With a sigh, she stepped back as Tai sat on the edge then let himself slide down to Agumon. Emiko watched anxiously as her father got further and further away from her. When he reached their friend, Tai began calling its name. Emiko could just hear his voice but not the words. Suddenly, Tai stilled and the air was filled by very loud laughter. Emiko's eyes widened with shock. The laughter was coming from the digimon itself._

" _You foolish humans!" A familiar but sinister voice boomed across the forest._

 _Blinding light erupted from the Agumon. Both Tai and Emiko had to cover their eyes. Emiko tried to peek through the light for her father but the moment she moved her arm, her eyes burned, forcing them shut._

" _Dad!"_

 _Finally, the light faded enough for the younger digidestined to uncover her eyes. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust again. But when they finally had, she immediately wished they hadn't. Her stomach churned and her heart dropped. There, stood where the 'Agumon' had been was Emiko's worst nightmare. His black and white face forever etched in to her mind._

" _Piedmon!"_

 _To make things worse, Piedmon was stood over Tai, who had fallen backwards on the ground. Digimon and Human locked eyes as Emiko could only watch on in horror. Suddenly, with a sinister grin, Piedmon swooped down and grabbed Tai firmly by the neck, lifting him off the ground._

" _Daddy! Put him down, Piedmon! Please!" Emiko begged._

 _But it was like Piedmon was so focused, he couldn't hear. His eyes were locked on to Tai's face. Emiko watched in dismay as her father's body slowly went limp. The grin on Piedmon's face got bigger as he achieved his goal._

" _Father!"_

Suddenly, Emiko's eyes shot open. Her whole body jerked until she was sat up in bed. Her brow was damp with sweat and her cheeks were saturated with tears. That nightmare felt too real. She sat panting as she registered where she was. It was the spare bedroom in her aunt's house. For a few seconds she was confused. How did she get here? Then she remembered agreeing with Sora to get some proper sleep with Kari and T.K. But, after that nightmare, how could she stay here any longer? She knew where she needed to be. For a few seconds, she listened for any noise in the rest of the apartment. The only thing she could hear was the TV. Slowly, she tiptoed out of the room and carefully opened the door, peeking through the gap. The living area was dimly lit by the TV screen but Emiko could see TK lying on the sofa facing her door, asleep. Everyone else looked to have gone to bed. Seeing her obstacles, Emiko dipped back in to the bedroom, changed back in to her clothes. Then, making sure she had her personal effects, she slipped silently out of the front door.

Over at the hospital, Matt had sent Sora home for the evening, volunteering to stay with Tai. It was getting late and the blonde was struggling to keep his eyes open. As he leaned back in the chair, he glanced over at Tai. The silence sent Matt's mind wandering as he began thinking about the history between the two men. It was well known by the older digidestined that they had endured an intense rivalry since they first met. On the outside, Tai and Matt were very different. Matt, blonde, blue eyed and pale skin. Tai, brown hair and eyes with tanned skin. Tai's family was textbook, mum, dad and sister all moving nicely while Matt endured the results of his parents' divorce and separation from TK. Matt tried to hide his feelings and be independent while using music to escape. Tai was outspoken, free spirited and friendly. Tai was a bulldozer while Matt was a calculator. Quickly though, Matt realised they weren't so different. They were both stubborn and had tempers but they both felt responsible for the safety of their fellow digidestined and this helped build their friendship. They still had up and downs but, since becoming fathers, they were enjoying a greater friendship than ever. But, now things looked bleak for Tai as he lay in front of Matt, unchanged from the moment he was brought in. Matt could feel different emotions building up. Anger towards the person responsible for the crash, anticipation about whether Tai was going to make it and worry about the heartbreak Emiko was going through. He could feel tears threatening to escape but maybe his exhaustion was triggering these thoughts. With a deep sigh, he forced himself to his feet and went to find a machine that could produce a decent coffee.

All that he could find was the cheap, tasteless liquid he and the others had been surviving on for the last two days. Accepting it was the best he could get, Matt made his way back to Tai's room. The hospital was very quiet now. Only a few nurses and junior doctors were quietly working at their desks and most of the patients were asleep. A few relatives were popping out for fresh air or coffee but that was the extent of it. Matt was prepared for a long night in an uncomfortable chair. What he wasn't prepared for was the surprise that had snuck in. He opened the door then, as he looked up, stopped. There, sitting in the chair where he had been sat Emiko. She didn't seem to notice Matt's presence as he listened to her talk gently to her father.

"I know I agreed to go home with Aunt Kari," She said, "but I just couldn't stay away any longer. I've had a long sleep and I feel better. Just thought you'd like to know. But Dad, I can't leave again until you wake up. Please, come back to me."

Matt felt his heart sink at the tremor in Emiko's voice. She was being stubborn like her father again but at least she'd had a decent rest. He walked over to her and gently put his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up. He gently smiled at the teen.

"I had to…" She began.

"It's fine," Matt replied, "You should be back with your aunt but I understand. The main thing is you're safe. I'll sent TK a message, let him know. Take it you didn't tell anyone."

Emiko blushed sheepishly as she realised the potential stupidity of her actions. She could've been hurt on her way to the hospital and she knew Kari would panic herself to insanity. Matt gently squeezed her shoulder then left her and Tai to go text his brother. For now, Emiko folded her arms on the bed, rested her head in them and watched her father.

"Please, Dad. I need you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the digimon franchise**

 **Lifeline**

 **Chapter 7**

The next morning, Kari could feel her body beginning to wake up. After the stresses of the last couple of days, the comfort of her own bed was a welcome relief. But as she became more aware of her surroundings, she began to hear TK's anxious voice calling her.

"Kari! Babe, wake up!"

Finally, she opened her eyes to meet her husband's worried expression.

"TK?"

"Sorry, to wake you. But Emiko's gone."

"What!"

"I went in to the bedroom to check on her but she wasn't there. She's got her stuff and left. Must have been while we were all asleep."

Kari swiftly climbed out of bed and dashed to the spare room. She trusted TK's words but she needed to see for herself. When she got to the door, she felt her heart pounding. The only evidence that Emiko had been there at all was the set of pyjamas left strewn on the bed. Immediately though, Kari knew where her niece was likely to be.

"Who's at the hospital with Tai?"

"Uh, I think it's Matt."

"Call him and ask if Emiko's there."

TK quickly found his phone and went to call his brother. But, as soon as he picked it up, he found the text message from Matt. He sighed in relief as it confirmed what Kari was thinking. He turned the phone to his wife, letting her read. Kari sighed too but it didn't seem to settle her.

"Can you look after the boys?" She asked, "I'm going down there."

"Of course," TK replied, "But, Kari, she's ok. You don't need to go there right now."

But, she didn't listen to him as she got herself freshened up and dressed then head off. After a tense drive, Kari finally arrived at the hospital and ran to Tai's room. As she got closer to the room, she spotted Matt stepping out of the door. When he heard footsteps coming towards him, he looked up. The sight of Kari marching towards him was a surprise.

"Kari?"

"Where is she?"

"Emiko? Where she usually is."

Without a hesitation, Kari went straight in to the room. As expected, Emiko was in the chair, watching Tai. The sound of footsteps alerted the teenager, causing her to turn around. When she met her aunt's hazel eyes, she immediately felt guilty. She had caused her mother figure to panic and worry about her. Seeing her niece safe, Kari finally smiled a relieved smile.

"Emiko." She sighed.

"Sorry to worry you, Aunt Kari," Emiko said quietly, "I had an awful nightmare and wanted to be with Dad."

"I'm just glad that you're safe."

Kari walked over and pulled Emiko in to a warm hug. Emiko buried her face in Kari's shoulder, breathing deeply as Matt watched, smiling softly. He glanced over at Tai then quietly slipped out of the room, leaving the family alone for now.

But Matt was in for a surprise. As he walked away from the room to get a drink, he looked up to see Arashi walking towards him. He was dressed in the familiar uniform Matt and Tai once wore. He had the white shirt, blue tie, green blazer and grey pants along with a pair of navy shoes. He had his school bag with him as he walked through the hospital. When he spotted Matt staring at him, he began to blush.

"G-good morning, Mr Ishida." He greeted, shyly.

"Morning, Arashi," Matt replied, "What are you doing here? You were here only yesterday."

"I know, but I couldn't stop thinking about Emiko and Mr Kamiya. I just wanted to check in on my way to school.

Matt stared, stunned, at the young man. Arashi had already gained a reputation as a gentle and polite boy. He insisted on addressing Tai, Matt and the other adult digidestined by the last names, despite being given permission to call them by first names. He showed care for his team, despite a rough start, and dedication to them. But it was becoming more clear that Emiko meant a lot to him. It wasn't hard to see why. She was the first to accept him in to the fold and the one who convinced the others to do the same. Seeing the concern for her in his hazel eyes, Matt finally smiled then led Arashi to the room. He knocked on the door then popped his head in the room to meet the eyes of Emiko and Kari.

"Emiko," He said softly, "You've got a visitor."

"Who?"

"Arashi."

Emiko looked at both Kari and Matt with confusion, eyebrows raised. What was he doing here? She had seen the card that Arashi, Rhea and the others had sent to her father. It was the kindest thing she'd ever witnessed from her friends. She knew she'd need to thank them personally as soon as her father was awake. But why was Arashi back and so early? Kari saw the look and smiled softly.

"Go and talk to him," She urged, "At least say thank you for the card. He is obviously concerned about you."

With a sigh, Emiko smiled softly and stood up. Matt opened the door, letting her out. He then slipped back in to the room, giving the teenager's space. As he walked over to Kari and Tai, he smirked.

"Looks like we've found Tai's future son-in-law." He teased.

"Yeah, looks like it." Kari giggled, softly.

Outside, Arashi had been waiting patiently when Emiko found him. He smiled softly as she walked over. He blushed slightly as he spotted the confusion on her face.

"Arashi? What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, really," He replied, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Did you get the card we made for your dad?"

"Yeah, it's amazing. Tell everyone I said thank you."

"I will. So how is your dad?"

The smiles disappeared as Emiko broke eye contact. Arashi felt his heart hurt as he spotted the sadness in her eyes. He had never seen her like this before. Emiko was always bright, cheerful and fun. Right now, however, her usually sparkling eyes were filling with tears.

"He's stable but still unconscious. He's attached to machines with wires and tubes. There's big bandage around his head. I just can't believe he's like this. It feels like a bad dream."

Arashi sighed deeply as he tried to picture what Emiko was describing. It was hard to picture. The Tai Kamiya Arashi had got to know was strong and confident. So the thought of him helpless and weak was hard. As he thought about it, his attention was brought back to Emiko when he heard her begin to cry softly. He looked up, eyes wide with shock. Right now, she looked so vulnerable. Without thinking about what he was doing, Arashi stepped closer and put his around her shoulders. But, instead of pushing away and getting upset, Emiko relented and allowed him to hug her.

Just as they were hugging, however, Arashi spotted the clock on the wall. He sighed irritated by what he read. It was time for him to get to school. He really didn't want to leave Emiko like this but he knew there wasn't a legitimate reason for him to skip school. They were fine with Emiko missing classes while her father was critical but no way would they accept Arashi missing out. So, reluctantly, they ended the hug. Emiko looked up into Arashi's eyes and managed to smile, albeit sadly.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked her.

"Hope so," She sighed, "Thanks."

"Anytime for you, Emiko."

With a reassuring smile, Arashi turned and headed off to school. Emiko watched as he disappeared then went back to her father, a shy smile on her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the digimon franchise

 **Lifeline**

 **Chapter 8**

Through the next couple of days, not much changed for Emiko and those waiting for Tai's condition to improve. Kari, TK, Matt and Sora took turns to stay at the hospital while the rest went home to rest and look after their families. However, today there was concerning news about Tai. As Emiko and Kari sat with him, Doctor Yoshida stepped in to the room, her red glasses ever present.

"Excuse Mrs Takaishi," She called, "Can we talk?"

"Ehh, Sure." Kari replied, unsure.

"Outside, please."

With a reassuring smile to a now worried Emiko, Kari stood up and followed the doctor outside the room. It was quickly clear that what she had to said wasn't positive.

"We have been monitoring your brother's condition since he came in and we are getting worried. Ever twelve hours, as you know, we've been carrying out tests to gauge the depth of your brother's coma. Tests to see how responsive he is to outside stimulus. His pupils reacted to light, which is positive, but nothing else has brought on a response."

"What does that mean for him?"

"Well, we're going to see if he can breathe for himself. We'll take him off the ventilator and see how long it takes for him to begin breathing on his own."

"And if he doesn't?"

Doctor Yoshida didn't answer but Kari could see it in her eyes. If Tai failed to breath for himself, it would mean he was beyond help.

"When do you want to do this?"

"As soon as you can pry Emiko from him. I don't think it would be good for her to watch."

"I'll talk to her."

Kari turned then headed back in to the room. It took serious persuading but eventually, Emiko agreed to leave her father in the hands of the medics. However, she refused to move further than outside the door itself. For the next few seconds, Emiko stood, eyes fixed on the door.

' _Please, Dad. You can do it.'_

But as his loved ones prayed, Tai wasn't as far away from them as they feared.

 _The first thing he became aware off after blacking out was opening his eyes to a white expanse that seemed to be endless. Everywhere he looked, above, below, side-to-side, was nothing but white. There was no noise and no sign of life._

" _Hello?!" He called out._

 _But there was no response. Not even an echo. Where was he? Then, his memory kicked in. He could remember the last few moments before passing out. The sound of grinding metal and screeching tyres. He could still the look of horror on the other driver's face and the jolts as his car flipped over._

" _Damn… I must be dead," He realised, "But, I don't feel like I'm done."_

" _Maybe because you're not." A voice replied._

 _Startled, Tai turned to a staggering sight. The moment he heard the voice, he felt his heart pound. Heart? Anyway, there stood before him was someone he had dreamt of every night._

" _Akira?"_

" _Hello Tai."_

 _Akira looked like she did in life. Her golden brown hair fell perfectly in waves on to her shoulders while her sapphire eyes sparkled dazzling. She smiled gently at her husband as tears filled his eyes. Tears?_

" _Where am I?"_

" _It doesn't really have a name but this is the whiteness people describe when they almost die but are revived. It can be accessed by those previously dead if required."_

" _Wow, so that's how both of us came to be here. But why?"_

" _Like you said, you're not done with living yet. I'm here to stop you going any further and to send you back to the conscious world."_

" _What if I want to stay? I've missed you."_

 _Akira sighed sadly. She had been dreading him saying that. She wanted to see Tai again after so long but didn't want to give him a reason to join her._

" _And I've missed you too. But, like you said, you're not ready to die yet."_

 _Tai slowly frowned at her words. "Are you saying that you were ready?"_

 _Akira's eyes widened with surprise at Tai's words. She knew instantly what he was alluding to. Her own death. The lead up was a difficult period for the family. After almost two years of intensive cancer treatments, they received the heart breaking news that none had worked. However, it wasn't as heart-breaking for Akira as it was for Tai. She had already accepted her fate before the prognosis but he reacted to news with anger and fear. It felt like she had given up completely. Tai tried desperately to get the doctors to continue finding treatments for the cancer but they kept saying that it was pointless and Akira already knew this. But soon he calmed and she was able to assure him it was best. Tai had watched his wife suffer on with the side effects of the treatments. She was in agony, she vomited often and was sometimes so weak that Tai had to help her feed herself. And those where the milder side effects. Occasionally, the treatments made Akira confused and disorientated or even delirious. Once she had the confirmation that the treatments hadn't worked, she wanted to spend her remaining time with Tai and Emiko without all those awful side effects. She wanted to be the great mother and wife she had always been._

" _I didn't want to hurt you but I would've died regardless, Tai," She reminded him, "I had already fought to stay alive but I lost. You've not even tried to fight yet. Tai, you have the choice I didn't get."_

 _Tai sighed and looked in his wife's eyes. Although losing her had hurt worse than he anticipated, he accepted that it would've been worse if she hadn't died in the manner she did. With a clear head, she was able to prepare Emiko for her death and able to maintain her dignity even as the sand in her hourglass ran out. Tai was proud of how she bravely handled it all and that pride was still strong in him. And she was, once again, right. He hadn't died yet and had the power to do something about it._

" _And I'd hate myself for letting our baby girl be alone."_

 _A shot of guilt hit Tai hard as he understood who Akira was referring to._

" _Emiko."_

 _Akira smiled softly. It felt like yesterday that Emiko entered their lives. Being three weeks early, Emiko made an entrance for sure. The pregnancy had gone well with Akira only suffering the obligatory back pain, swollen feet, cravings and Braxton hicks. Then her waters decided to break early. It was a terrifying experience but the doctors confidently delivered the precious bundle after twelve hours. Emiko was immediately placed on Akira's chest and filled the room with her squawking. Overwhelmed, a teary eyed Tai reached over and gently touched her head. As soon as he touched the fine dark hair on her head, she responded to her father's first contact by quietening to nothing more than a gurgle. Despite a nervous start to parenthood, Tai and Emiko quickly built the bond that would only strengthen as she got older and more independent. Seeing her take her first tentative steps and hearing her say daddy for the first time were some of the most precious memories that Tai had. As he relived these memories, he shut his eyes in a frown. Akira watched as her smile turned sad. She then reached out a hand._

" _Come and see." She said softly._

 _Curious, he took her hand and let her lead him away from where they stood. Soon, out of the bleakness, a window, slanted up towards the sky, emerged. Tai frowned then looked at Akira, who merely gestured for him to go and look. With a shallow gulp, he obeyed and walked over. The sight he was greeted by was shocking. He could see himself. He was looking down at his own body lying in the hospital bed. He had wires and tubes all over him and machines were beeping softly next to the bed. But then Tai spotted what Akira wanted him to see. And it hurt. There, sitting as close as possible to the bed was a girl, her head buried in her folded arms as she sobbed. Akira watched as tears started appearing at her husband's eyes._

" _Emiko." He whispered._

"Please Daddy. Don't leave me!"

" _She's grown so much," Akira smiled softly, "You've done an amazing job with her."_

" _I can't believe how tiny and vulnerable she was when she was born. She's the amazing one."_

" _Yes, but she's still, in some ways, vulnerable. She maybe a digidestined and a teenager but she still needs her father at her side. I can't be there for her. But…"_

" _I can."_

 _He turned to her and smiled sadly at her. She knew immediately what the smile meant. He had made his decision. It was going to hurt but she knew they would be together again one day._

Back in the hospital, Doctor Yoshida and her team had taken Tai off the ventilator and had waited for a response. The machine connected to his breathing started alarming but then after a few seconds, it went back to beeping quietly. Tai was breathing on his own. The tube sticking out of Tai's mouth had been replaced by a tube in his nose. But his breathing and heart rate were still very weak and slow so he wasn't out of the woods. The doctor allowed Emiko back in to the room.

"He's still critical," The doctor warned Kari and Emiko.

Kari flashed a glare at the doctor for being so bunt with Emiko but the teen was more interested in being with her dad. When she stepped through the door, a part of her hoped to find him suddenly awake, proving Doctor Yoshida wrong. But, to her dismay, he was still exactly the same. The hum from the ventilator had gone and the nasal tube was less alarming then the tube in the throat. But still Tai remained motionless.

"Daddy?" She called softly.

Struggling to stay positive, she sat back down in the chair, which had become her makeshift bed. She watched her father for a few seconds then began to feel the tears again. Why wouldn't he wake up? Would she never hear his voice or see him smile again? Finally, she leant forward, folded her arms on the bed and began crying in to them, burying her face in to her arms. What Emiko missed, as she sobbed, was what was going on next to her.

His ears adjusted to the sounds of beeping around him. His entire body felt heavy as he tried to flex his fingers. This heaviness supported by the bed beneath him. He soon became aware of the tube attached to his nostrils. It was interesting but not unpleasant. Finally, his eyes opened just a crack but enough to meet the glare of the hospital lights, despite being dimmed somewhat. For a few seconds, he stared at the ceiling, waiting for his body to feel lighter. Then his attention was drawn to sound of someone crying beside him. His eyes turned and fell on her. She was sobbing heavily, her slender shoulders trembling. The sight made his heart hurt. She needed him. Keen to comfort his baby girl, he reached his hand towards her. As Emiko sobbed, she slowly began to feel something. It was something brushing against her hair. At first she thought it was just Kari coming to soothe her. But then she felt the fingers gently stroking her hair. They weren't Kari's. The only person it could be was… Her eyes shot open and her crying stopped.

' _It can't be…'_

Slowly, Emiko lifted her head slightly and turned to her right. Immediately, her eyes widened as her heart leapt. It didn't seem real. There, gazing back at her were the deep brown eyes and warm smile she began to believe she'd never see again.

"D-Dad?!"

"H-hey, kiddo." Tai choked out.

"DADDY!"

Overwhelmed by the tidal wave of emotions, Emiko suddenly launched herself and wrapped her arms around her dad. For a moment, Tai lay, surprised. But quickly he smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her hair.

"It's ok now, Emiko," He cooed, "I'm here."

At that moment, Kari rushed in. She had heard Emiko's exclamation and thought something bad was happening. She stopped as soon as she realised what was seeing. Her brother was awake and hugging a very happy and relieved Emiko. Tai looked over and smiled at his younger sister, a smile she returned with tears. He then returned to enjoying the feeling of his daughter in his arms again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon.

 **Lifeline**

 **Chapter 9**

Sitting in silence, all she could hear was tick, tock, tick, tock. Why was the day dragging on so much? She was desperate to get out but this test was getting in the way. It had been a few days since Tai finally woke from his coma and Emiko was back at school, sitting a maths test devised by her teacher. It wasn't a major test, just one to see how much the class had learnt so far. Emiko had been promised some leeway because of the events of the last few days. Despite this, she was keen to get out of school and get to the hospital as soon as possible. Due to the fact he had suffered a blow to the head, Tai was still in hospital being monitored. There were still a few issues that the doctors were concerned about. Emiko had agreed to continue living with Kari and her family but missed her father so visited him every evening after school.

Finally, after staring at the clock for ten minutes, the bell rang signalling the end of school. Immediately, Emiko threw her books and pencil case in her bag then dashed out of the room. She quickly found her locker and opened it to find the present she had for her dad. As she carefully lifted it out and shut the door, she was alerted to footsteps. She glanced to come eye to eye with Arashi.

"Hey, Arashi." She greeted.

"Hi, Emiko," He smiled kindly, "You off to see your dad?"

"Certainly am. I've got to get these babies to him. You think he like them?"

"He'll love them. Would you like a hand getting them there? I've got time."

For a second, Emiko wanted to insist that she could manage. But she remembered her behaviour while Tai was unconscious. She had been rude and abrupt with those who were only trying to help. She had been reminded that it was ok to accept help. With a soft smile, she nodded and let Arashi pick up her school bag, putting it over his head and on to his shoulder. Emiko then carried her dad's present. As they walked out of the school gates, she glanced over at her friend.

Since coming back to school, all of Emiko's friends had been amazing. She had seen their get well card for Tai and was touched to see how much they wanted to show their support. They had all done their best to make her smile and remind her they were a team. Even the cool guy Jayko showed he cared. Sammy and Rhea were great in leading the support but it was Arashi who stood out most. He put aside his own feelings to ensure Emiko was ok. She felt a tiny pang of guilt that she still had a parent while Arashi's were both dead. But he didn't let this stop him helping her get through this difficult period. He was the sweetest guy she knew. And he was quite cute as well. As they walked along, Arashi realised that he was being watched. He glanced across to spot Emiko smiling at him.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah," She replied softly, "Just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?"

"For being a great friend. Everyone's been amazing but you had a good reason to stay away from all of this."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I mean… losing… your parents."

"Well, that's why I wanted to help. I understood what you were going through and wanted to use that to help you. And I still want to help you. I'm here whenever you need me."

Emiko smiled shyly at his words as he smiled softly back. Arashi then lifted their bags a little higher then discreetly moved his hand closer, offering it to her. With a soft giggle, she gently took his hand as they walked to the hospital.

Eventually, they arrived and Arashi followed Emiko to the ward where Tai was being kept. Now that Tai was conscious, he had been moved off the critical care ward to a small room on a low dependency ward. When Emiko and Arashi got to the door to the ward, Emiko could see her dad's room and it made her smile even more than she already was. Arashi saw the smile and knew he wasn't needed now.

"Well," He said softly, "I'll leave you with your dad."

"Oh, ok," Emiko replied, "Thanks for walking with me."

"Any time. Say hi to your dad for me."

Arashi gave Emiko back her school back then set off for home. Emiko softly smiled after him then entered the ward. As Emiko stepped in to the ward, she was greeted by the nurses. They were used to seeing the teenager now and it was comforting to know these lovely people were looking after Tai. With a smile, she walked over to her father's room. She peeked through the window but stopped. The scene inside was one she had only heard about. Since coming out of the coma, specialists had been working with Tai to help him rehabilitate. The blows to his head had affected him more than was obvious. One affect was on his balance and mobility. Once a day, every day, the specialists got him to stand and try walking around. These sessions were usually done by the time Emiko got to the hospital so she assumed that everything was straight forward. However, the session today was late so Emiko was finally getting the chance to see how her father was getting on. But it was what she expected. A man in a white shirt and tie and a female nurse helped Tai stand then let go as he balanced himself. For a few seconds, everything looked ok. He still seemed weak but he was standing unaided. Emiko felt a small smile appear as Tai took a couple of breaths. Then finally he tried taking a few steps. But after just a few slow shuffles, he stumbled backwards, fortunately landing against the bed where the nurse caught his arm. Emiko felt her heart sink as she watched her father try to calm his breathing.

"Sorry," Tai said, "I'm trying."

"We know," The man replied, "It is an improvement from yesterday, we just need to keep working on it. It's why we can't send you home yet."

"We need to be confident you'll manage on your own."

"Yeah, me too. I don't want Emiko worrying about me. I'm just getting frustrated."

"And that's understandable. But, the biggest thing to remember is that you are here, alive. It'll take time but you will go home, when you're ready."

Emiko moved away from the window and sighed a shaky breath. She had hoped Tai would be allowed home soon. So to hear and see that he was more frail than she realised was a blow. She could feel tears tickle her eyes as she listened through the door.

"Ok, let's give the memory test a go, shall we?"

"Sure." Tai replied, seemingly hesitant.

"Ok, remember just answer the questions I ask. So, what day is it today?"

Worryingly for Emiko, there came a long pause. Tai was thinking about this rather simple question. It had never occurred to her that his memory would be this scrambled too. Finally, though…

"It must be Wednesday, right?"

"Correct. And the date?"

"8th March?"

"Close, it's the 9th."

Emiko peeked through the window again and saw Tai roll his eyes at his wrong answer.

"Ok, can you remember your birthday?"

"May 19th." Emiko whispered to herself.

Again, Tai had to pause and think about it. This time he got it right. A relief but it concerned Emiko about how long it took. The rest of the questions continued in the same vein. The specialist asked simple questions, like which country they were in and where exactly where they. Then came a more sensitive question.

"When was Emiko born?"

Tai's eyes widened. Clearly, this was a new question. Emiko could feel her heart pound, praying her father remembered her birthday. However, there wasn't the long pause.

"1st of May. Has to be."

Emiko felt her heart swell and a smile appear. Tai was right. The doctor too smiled, pleased that this unexpected question was answered correctly. With that, the nurse helped Tai back in to bed and the specialist called it a day. Emiko realised they were heading her way and ducked behind the wall. She waited until she saw the nurse and specialist walk out of the room and out of the ward. Now, they were gone, she came out of hiding and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tai called.

Nervous now that she realised her father was still ill, she slowly popped her head around the door. The moment Tai spotted her, he sat up straighter, trying to hide the toll the session had had on him.

"Hey, Dad." She smiled.

"Hi, Emiko," He greeted, "Come here, give me a hug."

With a smile, Emiko quickly walked over to the bed, put her bags on the chair and wrapped herself in her father's arms. As she savoured the feeling of his arms around her, the worry that appeared from watching her father's therapy session melted away. He was still her daddy, no matter what. They parted the hug then Tai spotted the package.

"What's that, Kiddo?" He asked.

"Well, I've brought you a little present."

Tai watched curiously as Emiko turned picked up the package she took out of her locker, a small, white box. She smiled as she opened it to reveal a batch of freshly baked cookies. The cooked dough was perfectly golden brown with shiny chocolate chips dotted throughout. The smell was enough to make Tai's mouth water.

"Did you make those?" He asked.

"Of course," Emiko grinned, "We made them in class and I wanted to cheer you up."

She put the box on the bed as Tai tried to decide which one to eat first. He finally picked one up and took a bite out of it, Emiko watching anxiously for his verdict. It didn't take long before her dad was smiling.

"Amazing! They're really good, kiddo."

"Glad you like them."

"I think these will make staying here more bearable."

"When do you think you'll come home?"

"I don't know, honey. The doctors need to be sure that I can look after myself, and you, before I can go home. And that would be until my brain has rewired itself. Understand?"

Emiko nodded but now had a disappointed look on her face. As much as she liked being with Kari, TK and her cousins, she missed her father greatly. She's hadn't been back home since the incident and she wanted her own bed. Tai spotted the look and sighed. He too wanted to get home and back to their normal life. He reached over and gently brushed her hair out of her eyes. She then looked up at him.

"It'll be ok, Emiko," He reassured her, "We'll be back home. Just remember that I'm here and ok. We just need to be sure that my brain is working properly first. Ok?"

Emiko smiled slightly and let Tai pull her in to a warm hug.

"Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Emiko.

They parted and smiled at each other. However, Tai wasn't done yet.

"Now, where is it?"

"Where's what?"

Tai merely cocked an eyebrow, knowing Emiko understood exactly what he was referring to. She rolled her eyes and pouted. Finally, she picked up and opened her bag. After a few seconds of rummaging, she pulled out some books and her pen.

"I come all this way to see you and you're making me do homework," Emiko pouted, jokingly, "All while you eat cookies!"

"Hey, just because I'm in hospital doesn't mean I can stop being a parent. You can't use me as an excuse now. As for the cookies, I might save you one."

"Daaad!"

Father and daughter laughed then Emiko finally started her homework, Tai watching, proud smile on his face.

 **The end**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story. I wrote the ending this way because I wanted to show that Tai still has a long journey of recovery to go through but still end positively.


End file.
